farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Privateers
The Privateers are a faction of mercenaries based on the Rook Islands with Hoyt Volker acting as their leader. Compared to Vaas' Pirates, they are much better equipped and organized, wearing tactical gear and using state of the art weaponry. Most of the Privateers have military training to fight professionally. They were hired by Hoyt to protect him and his business. They can be distinguished by their yellow clothing and armour. After the events of Far Cry 3, despite their superior training and better equipment, they were eliminated by the Rakyat. It is assumed that the remaining privateers were captured by either Indonesia or a new, stable Rook Islander government. Background The Privateers take the Pirates' place as enemies once the player reaches the Southern Island, being tougher to take down than the latter, but once Jason acquires the Privateer recruit uniform, they will only attack if provoked. It is important to note that even when wearing the uniform, Jason is not allowed to enter high-security command centres or outposts. Also, Jason will not be allowed to attack civilians while wearing the Privateer suit; doing so will cause nearby Rakyat to attack him. The Privateer uniform also has no effect on Vaas' pirates and they will still attack him, indeed, it has been shown in the mission "Defusing the Situation" that the pirates attack the privateers' drug fields which may be related to Jason in privateer uniform having no affect on Vaas' Pirates. Despite that, the Pirates, will try to make Privateers angry at them, which shows the Pirates have no fear or respect for the Privateers. Notable members * Hoyt Volker (leader, deceased) * Sam Becker (high-ranking member/spy for Willis Huntley and the C.I.A., deceased) * Foster (deceased) * Vaas Montenegro (associate/deceased) * Bambi "Buck" Hughes (associate/personal hitman for Hoyt Volker, deceased) The Privateers are more dangerous and better equipped than the Pirates. They are a tough faction that will not go down easily without a fight. There are a few less Privateer variants compared to Pirates. * Privateer Assaulter (Boss)(Elite 1 and 2) * Privateer Charger * Privateer Defender (Elite) * Privateer Heavy Flamer (Elite) * Privateer Heavy Gunner * Privateer Recruit * Privateer RPG Shooter * Privateer Sniper (Boss) The Rules Upon arrival on the Rook Islands, Hoyt provides recruits with a set of rules. They are as follows: # Protect Hoyt's product. # Kill any native on sight. # All profits go to Hoyt. As punishment for breaking the rules, the offender will be placed in a small metal cage, drenched in petroleum and burnt alive. This is witnessed when Jason infiltrates the docks to pose as one of Hoyt's men and gain his trust. Mission appearances * A Man Named Hoyt * Ambush * Doppelganger * Three Blind Mice * Triple Decker * Defusing the Situation (Sam Becker) * Deepthroat * All in * Paint It Black * Black Gold * Aced in the Hole * Betting Against the House * Every Outpost and Wanted Dead mission on the Southern Island. Trivia * At first, the Privateers seem to have an uneasy alliance with Vaas's Pirates. The alliance is broken with the death of Vaas Montenegro at the hands of Jason. * There is a conversation encountered occasionally between Privateers where one tells the other not to open fire on targets but the other states they're at the island to kill people then the other responds with calling him a psycho which shows some do not want to be violent as much towards natives. * As stated in the handbook, some Privateers come from a military background while some without prior experiences are also recruited. * The Privateers earn a minimum pay check of $30,000. * Although the in game manual suggests that Privateers have beheaders (with a picture in the manual) none are encountered ingame. * Liberating all the outposts on the South Island will stop every naval and land patrol of the Privateers, however the Compound, the bridge (list of traitors mission), the cavern (obtaining privateer disguise mission), and the Airstrip will still serve as their spawn points even after the single player campaign is beaten. * Privateers tend to win in gunfights with the Rakyat due to their superior armor and equipment. * Privateers will never fire on Pirates, even after their alliance is broken. * In their dialogue, Privateers may occasionally make a Jurassic Park reference. For example:("Good thing we didn't live in an island with dinosaur on it.") * They can be compared to The Royal Guard from Kyrat in Far Cry 4, by uniform, better weaponry, armor and tactics. However, the body armor used by Privateers is weaker then the Royal Guard who have access to advanced armor. * Just like their Pirate dialogue counterparts, some Privateers want to leave Rook Island. Some of them will mutter that another Privateer is making more money than them and consider asking for a raise or promotion. * Even after Hoyt's death and the destruction of most of their organization, Privateers will still be seen and they will still use the Compound, the bridge(list of traitors mission), the cavern(privateer disguise mission), and the Airship as their spawning points even when the campaign is over. * Sometimes when mauled by a bear or a tiger, they use the same screaming audio that the pirates use. * It is unknown what became of the rest of the Privateers, who were exposed as traitors who intend to steal from Hoyt, by Brody. Given Hoyt's retaliative nature, it is more than likely that he had them all brutally killed (likely burned alive in cages) as punishment. * Oddly the Elite and Boss variants of the Privateer variants don't move their faces when they talk or even stabbed. * After you have gotten the Privateer outfit, the Privateers in the Compound can be heard saying "This island is as good as mine, and no one is gonna stop me". They could be referring to Vaas' Island offered by Hoyt Volker for Jason Brody's head. Quotes Only said by Privateer Chargers, Defenders, RPGs and Snipers. Click for Privateer Heavy Gunner and Heavy Flamer. "Not fair!...." - ''When killed. ''"Not bad Snow White..." - ''When killed. ''"I can't die...." - ''When killed. ''"Augh- Gahh, I'm hit! I'm hit! Arrrrrgghhhh...!" - ''When getting hit by a bullet. ''"I'm bleeding! Fuck!" - ''When getting hit by a bullet. ''"It's Jason Brody, get him!" - ''When spotting Jason Brody. ''"Grenade, motherfucker!!" - ''When throwing a grenade. ''"It's a grenade, motherfucker !" - When throwing a grenade. "How about I shoot myself so I don't make you feel bad?" - ''When attacking. ''"Stop, he assassinated Hoyt!" - ''When doing the final mission after killing Hoyt, ''"Where are you, Snow White?" - ''When searching for Jason. ''"Stop wasting bullets and hit me!" "You're out of your element, Boy!" "We have tactical superiority, give it up!" "You're outnumbered and outclassed!" "How the fuck did all this ?" - ''When spotting dead privateers. ''"Make it easy on yourself, Snow White, and turn yourself in!" " Come Out Jason you pussy! I will find you!" "Jason Brody, I'm coming to kill you!" -While searching for Jason. "You ready for me, Snow White? Because I'm ready for you!"- ''While searching for Jason. ''"Can't believe he's makin' more than me." "Had enough of this bullshit." "Who the fuck taught you to fight ? Gandhi ?" "I'm Looking at a massacre here guys !" - ''When spotting a bunch of dead privateers. ''"Shit ! That's a lot of blood !" - ''When spotting dead people. ''"At least this ain't the island with dinosaurs on it." ''- When Idle. ''"Sand and water. Sand and water. You know what sand and water is? It's called mud." - When Idle. "" Nothing but Primitives on this island. Why don't we just bomb them all.""- When Idle. "Honestly it's called mud." ''- When Idle. ''"Would it help if I stood still?!" When the player have the Privateer Recruit outfit, other privateers in the compound will make statements such as: "You're with Sam? Motherfucker's hardcore. You hardcore fish? You gotta be to keep up with Sam, the motherfucking man!" "That Island is as good as mine, and no one's gonna stop me!" "Don't you fucking eye me, bummy boy!" '' ''"Hey, Hoyt are hiring pretty boys now, better pucker your asshole" "Things are getting interesting, Scuttle Butt says that Vaas is dead, some kid named Jason Brody puffed him. I'm impressed... The one who gets Brody down, will get some serious cred" "The Pirates has lost their psychotic leader, they'll become more unpredictable now..." Gallery Far-cry-3-top-food-chain.jpg|Privateer outpost Privateer.png|In Survival Guide Privateer Assaulter.jpg|Privateer Assaulter Privateer Assaulter Elite.jpg|Privateer Assaulter Boss Charger 1.1.PNG|Privateer Charger Privateer Defender.jpg|Privateer Defender Privateer Defender Elite.jpg|Privateer Defender Elite Heavy Flamer.PNG|Privateer Heavy Flamer Elite1.png|Privateer Heavy Flamer Elite Heavy Gunner-0.PNG|Privateer Heavy Gunner Privateer Recruit.jpg|Privateer Recruit Privateer RPG Shooter.jpg|Privateer RPG Shooter Privateer Sniper.jpg|Privateer Sniper Privateer Sniper Elite.jpg|Privateer Sniper Elite es:Corsarios ru:Наёмники Хойта uk:Найманці Хойта Category:Far Cry 3 Factions Category:Far Cry 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Factions Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Enemy Factions